In traditional racing or action games, typically steering controls enable a player to control a direction of a moving object (e.g., a car, a spaceship, etc.). Furthermore, the quality (e.g., amount of control) of drift by the moving object depends on player performance in steering the moving object through the steering controls and is not separately controllable.